


Семейный бизнеc

by Mura (MurbellaR)



Series: Уроки химии [4]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurbellaR/pseuds/Mura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сердце Уолтера разбито. Ни стихи, ни глупые любовные песни его к этому не подготовили. Уолтер не верил, что в реальной жизни сердце можно разбить — на кусочки, на части, вдребезги.<br/>Но это случилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейный бизнеc

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено с английского для WTF Breaking Bad 2015  
> Автор: Niphrehdil  
> Оригинал названия: Family Business  
> разрешение на первод получено  
> Бета: just-in-jest

Уолтер обнаруживает: все это зашло слишком далеко.

Открытие года.

Уолт лежит на песке, руки скованны за спиной наручниками. Он слышит ужасные звуки, доносящиеся откуда-то издалека, и только через несколько минут осознает, что это его собственное дыхание.

Он учащенно дышит.

Он в панике.

Уолт в ужасе смотрит на кровь, которая медленно вытекает из тела Хэнка на горячий песок, сворачивается и впитывается в почву.

Словно красные ленточки.

Словно длинные красные пальцы тянутся к Уолтеру, уличают его, утверждают: «Это твоя вина».

В голове Уолта проносится хаотичная мысль: он тонет в крови Хэнка.

Какая-то часть его хочет, чтобы так и случилось.

***  
Проходят минуты. Или даже часы. Уолт не знает.

Хэнк мертв.

Его свояк мертв.

Уолт этого не хотел. Но он давно потерял контроль над происходящим.

***  
Они оттаскивают Хэнка следом за Гомесом. Уолтеру до сих пор слышится эхо смертоносных выстрелов, разносящееся по пустыне. А может быть, он просто сходит с ума.

Не без любопытства Уолт предполагает, что он уже и в самом деле сошел с ума. Где-то на пути к сложившейся ситуации. Где-то между его первой варкой на этом самом месте больше года назад и смертью Хэнка. Где-то между этими событиями и щелкнул переключатель в его голове.

Ох, как же сильно Уолту хочется, чтобы все так и было! Сумасшествие принесло бы облегчение. Это было бы его оправданием за случившееся.

Блуждающий взгляд Уайта натыкается на Джесси. На Джесси, спрятавшегося под машиной, который с ужасом наблюдает всю эту сцену.

Были времена, когда Уолт сделал бы все возможное, чтобы этот страх исчез из его глаз. Он убил бы любого, чтобы Джесси снова почувствовал себя в безопасности.

Сейчас же Уолт просто смотрит на парня и испытывает ненависть.

Когда-то Уолт восхищался добросердечностью Джесси, его неспособностью причинять вред другим. Но теперь, после того как Джесси объединился с Хэнком и Гомесом?.. Это был подлый ход даже для такого, как он. Вот что привело к смерти Хэнка. Джесси стал причиной гибели Хэнка. Он разрушил семью Уолта раз и навсегда.

Джесси разрушил все, думает Уолт со злостью.

Хотя в глубине души он знает, что не может винить Джесси за это.

Но сейчас от этой мысли ему становится легче. Все лучше, чем осуждать себя за то, что он сделал.

***  
Кто-то поднимает его с земли и снимает наручники.

Когда Уолт встает на ноги, его оцепенелый ужас и горе медленно превращаются в холодную ярость.

Его разум работает на чистых эмоциях.

К черту логику. Теперь это просто кровь и огонь. И ничего более.

— Пинкман. Ты все еще должен мне Пинкмана, — выплевывает Уолт.

Он больше не будет называть его по имени. Не будет. Оно запятнано навеки. Он произносил это имя с такой мягкостью, с такой любовью, заботой и беспокойством столько раз, что Уолт не может заставить себя огласить смертный приговор для Джесси. Он говорит «Пинкман», потому что это дает Уолту призрачное чувство контроля над ситуацией. Будто они снова в средней школе и он назначает Джесси взыскание за плохое поведение.

Уолт знает, что может просто промолчать и позволить Джесси оставаться в своем убежище. Но он зашел слишком далеко.

Его желание исполняется: Джесси вытаскивают из-под машины и ставят на колени. Налетает горячий порыв ветра.

Джесси выглядит таким маленьким. Таким хрупким.

Уолт пристально на него смотрит.

Даже сейчас Джесси имеет наглость умолять о помощи. «Мистер Уайт, пожалуйста...»

Нет.

НЕТ.

По телефону Джесси назвал его Уолтом.

Уолт. А не «мистер Уайт».

Вот так-то.

Что бы там между ними ни было — оно разрушено.

И до Джесси, похоже, это доходит, потому что когда пистолет прижимается к его затылку, Джесси поднимает глаза в небо, а не на Уолта. Вероятно, он видит там стаю ворон, голодных птиц, ожидающих пиршества.

Уолт чувствует свой порыв, желание закричать, остановить их, спасти Джесси в очередной раз.

Но он просто стоит и ждет выстрела.

Майк наверняка бы им гордился — наконец-то он решился на полные меры.

Он больше не оставляет ниточек, за которые можно потянуть.

Даже если эта ниточка — Джесси.

— Нет, он не крыса. Он просто... Он просто не прислушивается к доводам, — объясняет Уолт банде Джека, почему дает им заказ на Джесси.

Он, конечно, утаил главное.

«Он больше не слушает меня». Этого Уолт никогда не скажет вслух.

Кажется, будто этот разговор происходил миллион лет назад. Уолт видит слезы в глазах Джесси и напоминает себе, что в любом случае он уже отдал приказ.

— Джесси для меня как родной. Пусть все будет быстро и безболезненно.

Ни страданий, ни страха.

Пуля в затылок.

Разве не этого Уолт хотел изначально?

— Чтобы он даже не понял, что происходит.

Уолт чувствует вкус желчи в горле. Фокус Джесси состоял в том, что это он не понял, что происходит. Он будет вспоминать это ужасное путешествие сюда до конца своей короткой жизни.

— Нет! Джесси... Джесси, пожалуйста... Я умираю. Рак вернулся... Слушай, я не могу потратить эти дeньги. Они не для меня. Я просто не успею. Это предназначено моим детям.

— О, ты хочешь поговорить о детях? Ты на самом деле этого хочешь?

Джесси и его дурацкая слабость к детям.

Джесси и эта дурацкая вспыльчивость.

— Разуй глаза! Разве ты не видишь, что ты был мне нужен, чтобы убить Гуса? Я переехал этих бандитов! Я убил Эмилио и Крейзи-восемь! Почему? Я сделал это, чтобы спасти твою жизнь и свою тоже, только ты слишком тупой, чтобы это понять!

Ну почему этот парень так чертовски глуп и слеп? Неужели Джесси не видит, как много Уолт для него сделал? Как часто рисковал собственной жизнью, чтобы сохранить жизнь Джесси? Как часто прощал его пристрастие к наркотикам, прощал за то, что тот постоянно гробил их планы и ему приходилось убивать, лгать, манипулировать и дергать людей за ниточки, только чтобы Джесси оставался в живых?

Уолту ненавистно все это.

Уолт ненавидит Джесси за его бесконечную тупость. Он ненавидит его за то, что тот не осознает, как сильно Уолт его любит. Так сильно, что и сам того не ожидал. Гус и Майк это понимали. И Сол. Да бога ради, даже Хэнк понял: Уолт любит Джесси больше, чем собственное благополучие! Люди погибают из-за того, что Уолт не может его отпустить.

— Он не какой-то там бешеный пес.

Ох, как же Уолт боролся за жизнь Джесси, даже когда его собственный дом пропах бензином! Даже когда все твердили ему: успокойся и покончи с этим.

— Ты преисполнен красочных метафор, не так ли, Сол? Просто дай совет. И не поднимай эту тему снова. Найди его.

Он никому не позволял причинить Джесси вред. Даже когда вся его семья была в опасности, Уолт делал для него исключение. Скайлер его заставила.

— И ты говоришь мне, что он пытался сжечь наш дом дотла?..

Уолт помнит, с какой легкостью оправдывал Джесси.

— Так и есть. Возможно, в какой-то момент он хотел это сделать, но, очевидно, передумал.

— Ты не понимаешь. С этим Джесси... С его эмоциональными, личными проблемами, с его наркозависимостью... Он всегда представлял куда большую опасность для себя самого. Он просто имеет склонность выходить из-под контроля. Вот и все.  
Джесси был исключением для Уолта. Всегда. Не важно, как далеко это заходило, Уолт всегда выбирал Джесси.

До последней минуты Уолт готов был позволить Джесси уйти живым. Уолт хотел поговорить с ним, успокоить его. Солгать, если потребуется. Потому что Джесси был нужен ему живым.

Джесси, однако, этого не понимал.

— Не мог бы ты хоть раз прекратить меня обрабатывать? Хотя бы на десять секунд перестань дергать меня за ниточки. Хорошо? Просто перестань разыгрывать обеспокоенного папашу и скажи мне правду. Я имею в виду... Этот отъезд из города... Типа, все это ради меня, чтобы начать жизнь с чистого листа, а на самом деле... На самом деле все это было в твоих интересах.

О, как часто Уолт повторял, что это было в его интересах. Ради великого Хайзенберга.

В какой-то момент — Уолт только сейчас это понял, — Джесси начал в это верить.

— Ты хотел, чтобы я уехал, потому что иначе твой мудаковатый свояк никогда не отцепится. Просто так и скажи. Попроси меня. Просто скажи мне, что ты не вешаешь мне лапшу на уши. Или я уезжаю, или ты убьешь меня так же, как убил Майка. Ведь все было ради этого? Да? А если я откажусь? Ну, давай. Просто скажи, что это нужно тебе.

Уолт помнит, как болело сердце, когда он выслушивал все это от Джесси.

— Ты ни в хер меня не ставишь.

Это было так нелепо, что Уолт едва не рассмеялся в голос.

Его так ошеломило то, как Джесси видит ситуацию, что он неспособен был даже поправить его. Уолт просто подошел к нему и обнял. Заключил в объятья, чтобы оградить от этих отравляющих мыслей. Уолт держал Джесси так крепко, потому что ему причиняло боль то, как мало у Джесси самоуважения. То, каким он стал параноиком. Каким слепцом был Джесси, полностью, абсолютно заблуждаясь по поводу их отношений.

Будто Уолт воспринимал Джесси как обузу.

Не как члена семьи.

Что же Уолту сделать, чтобы заставить Джесси прозреть?

«Обеспокоенный папаша». Вот кто он для Джесси.

И это правда.

***  
Джесси дрожит, ожидая выстрела. И не дожидается. Вперед выступает Тодд с какими-то нелепыми доводами. Уолт видит его насквозь. Джесси нужен Тодду, чтобы варить вместе с ним. Их продукт плох, им нужен продукт получше.

Уолт больше не беспокоится.

С беспокойствами покончено.

Его сердце разбито. Ни стихи, ни глупые любовные песни его к этому не подготовили. Уолтер не верил, что в реальной жизни такое возможно, что его сердце можно разбить — на кусочки, на части, вдребезги.

Но это случилось.

Джесси Пинкман разбил сердце Уолтера Уайта.

Поэтому, когда Джесси тащат к машине, Уолт просит подождать.

Он подходит к Джесси. И в очередной раз раз видит искру надежды в его глазах. Глупый, наивный мальчишка.

Уолт смотрит на Джесси. Ему ломит грудь, в животе тугой узел. Уолт снова ощущает желчь в глотке, воздух с трудом циркулирует в его поврежденных легких.

Уолт делает глубокий вдох и позволяет яду излиться из его рта:

— Я видел смерть Джейн. Я смотрел, как она умирает.

Уолт с осторожностью наблюдает, как неверие, шок и боль переполняют Джесси. Уолт жадно смакует эту боль.

— Я видел, как она передознулась и захлебнулась насмерть. Я мог бы ее спасти. Но не стал.

Уолт испытывает извращенное удовольствие при виде того, как пустота поглощает Джесси, как он обмяк в руках людей Джека. Уолт может пересчитать каждую слезу на лице Джесси.

Всего на одну секунду разбитое сердце Уолта собирается воедино. По крайней мере теперь Джесси так же больно, как и ему.

По крайней мере теперь мы оба предали друг друга. Мы оба стали причиной смерти наших любимых людей. Мы оба друг друга сломали.

***  
Джесси утаскивают прочь, а Уолт все так же тупо стоит на месте.

Он чувствует, как Джесси на заднем сиденье машины сверлит его обжигающим взглядом.Хорошо. Гори все огнем.

Уолт надеется, что где-то в глубине души Джесси все еще его любит. Уолт уверен, что сам он по-прежнему любит Джесси. Так же болезненно и безнадежно. Потому что Уолт впустил его к себе в сердце, взрастил это чувство и привязался к Джесси как к сыну.

Никогда не бросай семью.

Уолт растаптывает этот внутренний голос. С него хватит.

Все кончено.

Уолт знает, что умрет, не пройдет и полгода.

Он убежден, что видит Джесси последний раз в жизни. Уолт чувствует, будто все это время жил взаймы: он должен был умереть гораздо раньше. Так было бы лучше для всех.

Это последний знак его любви к Джесси.

Если Уолт собирается на тот свет, он заберет Джесси с собой. Он никогда с ним не расстанется.

Потому что Уолтер — эгоист.

Даже если его бешеный пес его покусал, Уолт ни за что не покинет этот мир без него. В знак любви. Или в качестве мести. Уолт больше не видит разницы — плохо это или хорошо, морально или аморально, любовь это или ненависть.

Собственническая это любовь или отцовская.

Все смешалось по ходу дела.

И в конце концов выяснилось, что это правда: от любви до ненависти всего один шаг.

Уолт стоит посреди пустыни, глаза жжет, в груди на месте сердца — дыра.

Гори все огнем.

Уолт покончил с семейным бизнесом.


End file.
